


A Touch of Touch

by Lunnashh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin says he hates skin ship, but there’s always an exception for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Touch

Although both of them come under the _more-action-than-talk_ type of people, Yunho knows that Changmin’s not too keen on getting touchy-feely, especially in public or with someone he doesn’t really know. The younger likes to preserve it somewhere private, though he does fan service sometimes because _yeah he enjoys it._  
  
But they’re different, meant to be shown for the joy (or demise) of fans, accidentally or not. They’re not the brief yet placating morning kisses, they’re not silly banters thrown in the dressing rooms, they’re not loving words whispered on the bed—they’re aware of watchful public eyes.  
  
Yunho, needing his daily dose of physical contacts with his Bambi, makes up for the lack of Changmin’s initiative of skin ship by doubling his effort himself. Or ten folds. Or a thousand times. It gets to the point that Changmin’s constantly having his guard up in case Yunho forgets their surrounding which is other people or cameras. That one time Yunho groped his butt in a coffee shop at an airport, Changmin tried so hard not to slap the older in harassment. Or that one time Yunho almost kissed him in the middle of _Cool Kidz On the Block_ recording, Changmin later ‘mistook’ Yunho’s face as a basketball ring. And that more-than-one-time where Yunho pinched his cheek and cooed like a retard, Changmin had opted to domestic violence like stepping on Yunho’s toes or head butting his gut.  
  
Despite the periodical outbursts, Yunho loves Changmin no less and he knows Changmin loves him just as much. And despite the annoyed pouts and annoyed _‘Yunho, can you not’s_ , there’s this one gesture that’s like, 90% safe (concerning Changmin’s self defense).  
  
Changmin gets smitten when Yunho pets his head. Whether it’s a brief pat on his head, a soft ruffle of his hair, or a caress down his temple, the younger’s eyes will flutter even just the slightest. Yunho’s not sure if it’s just unconscious tendency, but Changmin will nuzzle his head against Yunho’s palm and his body will relax visibly. Then, the one that endears Yunho the most, Changmin will peek up shyly from beneath his long lashes, with blush marring his cheeks like Yunho had kissed him again for the first time.  
  
Yunho did kinda fail one time, though. It was their end-of-year anniversary concert. They were back in the dorm, preparing to sleep but the hype was still there that they (mostly Yunho) ended up reminiscing the old times. Yunho might have started declaring his undying love and how he was thankfuland glad that Changmin stayed by his side, and suddenly Changmin was looking at him funny.  
  
_‘Min-ah?’ Yunho brushed Changmin’s fringe away with his knuckles, ‘you okay?’Changmin’s eyes twitched and he sniffed, ‘S-stop being so perfect, Jung!’ Changmin then kicked him in the guts until Yunho was sprawled on the floor._  
  
Changmin refused to indulge cuddling for about three minutes before he yanked Yunho back to bed as hard, and Yunho was more amused than offended. It was funny how Changmin hiccupped because he was trying so hard to hold in his sniffles.  
  
In the morning, a sort-of-an-apology came in the form of hot pancakes with maple syrup, almost as sweet as Changmin’s shy peck to Yunho’s cheek.  
  
Yunho finds this _tsundere_ attitude cute, really. The man’s bark is worse than his bite. So, when Changmin can’t convey his feelings with words (because of sheer embarrassment), he’ll just show how he feels.  
  
  
  
And Yunho won’t have it any other way.  


~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Finished: 30-June-2014
> 
> Find me on Twitter @lunnashh :D
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
